


Prišla je na breg reke

by orphan_account



Category: Siyah Beyaz Aşk | Black and White Love (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Love, Love/Hate, Poetry
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lepa ženska čaka lepega moškega, da bosta spregovorila grde besede, od katerih niti ene ne mislita resno.





	Prišla je na breg reke

Prišla je na breg reke in se usedla

Prišla je na breg reke in se usedla, da bi odložila svoje breme na kamne in štore – na gozdna tla, skozi gozdni zrak

Prišla je na breg reke, da bi slišala kapljanje medu iz prepolnih panjev sredi opoldanske tišine

Prišla je, da bi lahko slišala besede, ki jih še nihče ni izrekel

Tako resno, tako posmehljivo

 

Prišla je na breg reke in se usedla

V zeleno in modro vodo je položila svoje upe

Usedla se je, pretegnila noge in pozabila, da je bila kdaj lepa

Spomnila se je, da je bila nekoč srečna

Prišla je in se usedla, da bi videla zeleno-modro svetlobo, ki huškne kot senca preko črnih oči

V še bolj črno prihodnost

 

Prišla je na breg reke in se usedla

Da bi pozabila na krute besede

Ki jih ne bi smel nikoli izreči

Prišla je na breg reke, da bi videla, kako življenje pada

Kot sončni žarki skozi krošnje

Kot odtrgan list proti tlom

Proti koncu

 

Prišla je in se usedla na breg reke

Obdala jo je vrhunska lepota

A drugačno podobo je nosila v svojem srcu

Prav tako živo, enako nedostopno

Je to svoboda

 

Prišla je in se usedla na breg reke

Da bi jo našel, ko bi hotel

Da bi ga počakala

Da bi se rana znova odprla

Zanjo in zanj

 

Prišla je in se usedla na breg reke

Da bi zakrvavela rana

Ki ni bila njena

Da bi si umazala roke s srčno krvjo

In obupala

 

Prišla je in se usedla na breg reke

Ker je imela prostor samo v njegovem srcu

A ne v njegovem življenju


End file.
